Modern databases provided a convenient mechanism for enterprises to store and organize their information or data. Generally, logical data or information associated with one aspect of the enterprise is organized within its own independent table. A table includes its own schema or definition and includes a plurality of fields organized within the table as rows and columns.
Query languages permit users to search the database against a single table or against multiple tables for purposes of returning results that comply with the search criteria or search terms. In some cases, the results may be voluminous or may span multiple disparate tables housed in the database.
In such situations, the users often like to issue new searches against the results returned. But, in order for this to be achieved the results have to be defined as a single table within the database. The problem is each result may be associated with an entirely different database table definition. This also necessitates that services of the database perform a join on the different associated table definitions that are included within the results.
One technique to address this entails pre-establishing within the database definitions or schemas for likely combinations of fields that a search may yield by way of results. This may work for a general or popular search on a few different database tables, but it will not work for all possible combinations. Moreover, the permutations associated with various combinations of fields included within the database may not practically be accounted for in predefined table definitions. As a result, often results from a custom search are not available as a unique single table from which the user can continue to search and interact with. This means the user may have to issue more creative searches or be more technically savvy to achieve what he/she originally intended to do with the original search and its subsequent results.
Thus, it can be seen that improved techniques for processing results associated with search queries are desirable.